


破产情侣

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: 超无聊对话体。beta喜欢上自己的omega嫂子的故事。





	破产情侣

01  
金道英在360度大风呼啸的天台上刷牙，隐隐约约听见屋里电台传出的声音。  
“如果你四点钟要来，我从三点钟就感到幸福。”  
金道英刷牙的力度都不由自主加大了，李泰容说他下午四点钟要来，他早上6点就开始烦躁。他朝水池里试图吐出嘴里的牙膏沫，然而今天的风真的太喧嚣了，啪地一下吹到他印着兔子头、实际用途是睡衣的旧t恤上，好像一撇滑稽的胡子。  
好生气哦，金道英不想保持微笑。

02  
尽管如此还是去接人了，放着个未婚omega在车站乱跑实在是很危险。所以下午有课的金道英不得不猫着腰从教室后门偷偷早退。  
“你小子浓眉大眼的也会逃课？”董思成充满揶揄气息的讯息马上到达。  
“去接一个哥哥。”  
“你都离家出走了哪来的哥哥。”  
“我还有个儿子正在和我聊天呢”  
“……”  
董思成向金道英发起“我是你爸”沙雕熊猫表情包攻击。

03  
世界上有三种东西是无法隐藏的：金道英的咳嗽、金道英的唠叨，以及……  
——李·我自己说的·泰容。  
和李泰容碰头后，金道英就没停下过嘴。  
并不是接吻，单纯就是唠叨。  
“李泰容你一个Omega知不知道乱跑很危险啊”  
“没有乱跑，我直接就来找道英了”  
“被人抓去强行标记你就哭吧”  
“那你快让我哭 ”  
“…哼”

04  
没有家里的赞助，只能在便利店勤工俭学的金道英住在很破很破的屋塔房里，李泰容大概想得到，但是…  
“哇道英你这屋子真的能住人吗”  
“所以干嘛没事学我离家出走”  
“看看你过得好不好”  
“那你看，过得可太差了，你这么娇气肯定受不了”  
“没事我带了卡的哥会照顾好你的”  
“你刷卡了大家都知道我住在这里了，泰容哥是pabo吧”  
“那就一起做破产couple吧我也可以去打工的”  
“你真的是Pabo我怎么可能眼睁睁让自己嫂子去做这种事情啊！”

05  
金道英没钱，他是个租住在屋塔房的逃家青年。换句话说，他只有一张单薄的单人床。  
“道英睡这里。”李泰容自动坐在里侧的位置拍拍床边，他身上穿着金道英的睡衣，很明显的，袖子长出来一节。  
“嫂子和小叔子授受不亲。”金道英头也没抬，撅着身体在地上打地铺。  
“道英是beta没关系的。”  
“你有没有当Omega的自觉啊！我也很危险的好不好。”被李泰容堵了一天的道英已经在爆发的边缘。  
那家伙倒是先自己可怜巴巴了起来，“道英，我逃婚了。”  
“哼”，道英没好气，“看出来了。”  
“只有你能收留我。”  
“不要，你也看到我都这样了。”金道英干脆坐在铺盖上，抱胸打算开启说教mode，“你回去吧，我哥肯定不会怪你的。”  
李泰容噘着嘴满脸我不走的表情，“那道英陪我回去。”  
“……”金道英吃瘪。

回家是不可能回家的，金道英从离家出走，就没有随随便便回去的道理。  
可还有没说的半句话，他自己的心底悄悄说出来：在家人找到泰容哥之前，请让我和泰容哥再多呆一段时间吧。  
藏着心事儿的金道英，听着风的声音，一边担心窗户会不会吹坏，一边盯着床上的那团黑影子，睡不着。

06  
泰容起床的时候看见道英背对着自己在小桌子上整理现金，郑重其事地把并不丰厚的存款，塞进了一个上面写着「抑制剂备用金」的信封里。  
他从背后环住道英的脖子，“所以道英是决定要收留哥了吗？”  
后者明显身上一激灵，不自然地把李泰容的手从身上扒下来，“总之暂时先对你负责任了，你们Omega真的好麻烦。”  
“那我也去打工帮道英挣学费吧。”  
“这边的alpha很多啊”金道英感觉又被刺激到了，“你有没有自觉你的样子很危险吗？”  
李泰容一脸对自己美貌毫无认知的表情，“道英是夸我好看吗？”  
站在玄关准备出门金道英顾左右而言他，“总之你在家好好呆着，饿了冰箱里有东西可以吃。”  
但泰容显然没打算放过他，接着逼问，“道英刚才是在夸我好看吗？”  
——梆！被问的家伙甩门落荒而逃。

07  
课间休息的时候金道英让 董思成帮他留意最近有没有新的兼职机会。董思成不解，“我记得你在便利店的工作就挺忙的？你不是交过学费了吗？”  
“嗯，最近有点儿缺钱，家里多了个人。”  
董思成大皱眉头，“怎么还赖上你了，这么不要脸在你那儿蹭吃蹭住呢。”  
“是个Omega，不方便让他出去来着。”  
“你交女朋友了？”金道英肩膀被锤了一拳，“之前还说什么不想太早谈恋爱，你这家伙。”  
“不是啦，你别说出去。”金道英把他拉到角落，“是我嫂子，男Omega，从家里逃婚了。”  
“那你送回去吧，你还打算金屋藏娇么？”  
“那我不是背着家里离家出走了，到时候被家里发现了…”  
“私藏自己嫂子不是更严重吗？”，董思成反问。  
“呃…”  
“你不会真的想私藏你嫂子吧。”  
“…那是犯罪。”

08  
金道英主观上不太想犯罪，客观上太不想犯罪了。  
但是李泰容总是逼着他在犯罪边缘试探。从便利店下班回家已经将近10点了，金道英一打开门，先是看见桌上放着还在冒热气的夜宵，然后就是看见系着围裙的李泰容坐在餐桌前，俨然是等着丈夫下班的模范太太样子，就差没有跪在玄关替他换拖鞋了。虽然屋塔房也没有什么玄关。  
“哥你不要把Omega学校学的那些东西用在我身上啊。”金道英简直要抓狂。  
“道英嫌弃这些菜吗？”他倒先噘着嘴，瞪着猫儿似的大眼睛说，“可是你又不让我出门买菜。”  
“哥我把抑制剂带回来了，你按时打好，家里找过来之前你就呆在这里吧。”  
“道英这是要收留我了吗？”泰容还是假装很可怜但嘴角都翘起来了。  
“哥你也稍微掩盖一下你一副得逞的表情啊！”  
“那就拜托道英了。”  
“喂！你不要拿脑袋蹭我的肚子！哥！”

09  
匪夷所思。突然出现还蹭吃蹭住还蹭人的李泰容真的太匪夷所思了。想着这事儿的优等生金道英匪夷所思得上课走神了。  
“你怎么了。”下课以后，董思成马上问他。  
“Omega突然变亲近是怎么回事儿。”金道英若有所思。  
“哥们，你是不是傻了。”董思成本人是个alpha，他的生活里只有正在发情的O和准备对他的发情的O，以及一个追在他屁股后、不管发不发情都过分热情的O。  
金道英也回过神来，这个问题真的问错人了。  
“你嫂子不会是什么平权O联盟的激进分子吧？”，小董连手里的王者峡谷都停了。  
“不至于，泰容哥一早就知道和我哥的婚约。而且他和我哥挺好的。”  
“也是，私奔的O干嘛不找自己小情夫……”董思成愣了一下，“你是小情夫？”  
“你是不是《AO调解室》这节目看多了啊！”金道英白眼都要翻出天际，“我哥家里的继承A啊，他干嘛放着好好的继承A不要。”  
“道英，不行真的可以试试去《AO调解室》。上周五那个A姐夫爱上O妻弟的后来就解决好了。”，热情观众董思成每集都看。  
“…你怎么还不去调解一下你和那个对你穷追不舍的痴女O姐姐的事情。”，金道英说。  
“你管得着吗？”，董思成说，“倒是你什么时候把你的容容哥哥带出来一起玩儿吧。”  
“想得美。你们alpha都不是什么好人。”

10  
Alpha确实没什么好人。肖想李泰容的人不少，即便他早早就被指定了未来结婚对象，也有的是自认为自己才是他的真命天子的alpha蠢蠢欲动。在ao吸引法则的作用下，哪有alpha面对美貌可爱信息素还好闻的李泰容无动于衷的。  
但相对应的是beta就一定都是好人吗？至少金道英对自己就没信心。哪怕在B和O之间没有那种绝对的性吸引力的情况下，他也喜欢李泰容，在明知这个人未来要当他嫂子的前提下。  
当时意识到这件事的金道英，脑中自动播放了一条语音——  
“哦豁，完蛋了。”  
在此必须要提及的是，金道英和他哥哥并不存在豪门恩怨中的兄弟阋墙。无论是出自于维护兄友弟恭礼仪孝悌，还是没胆抢人又无法笑着祝福的鸵鸟心态，总之这就是金道英逃家的整个心路历程。

这些事儿不足为外人道也，当然金道英也没脸说。可是当下这种暧昧情况，他还是决定——  
金道英说：“我觉得我得和他说清楚。”  
“说清楚什么？”董思成反诘，“你自己也说他放着好好的继承A不嫁，跑来找你，真的摊开说他要是跟你表白怎么办？”  
他笑了一声，接着说，“我不信你琢磨不到这点上，但是你是不是没勇气往后想。如果真的自己嫂子为了你悔婚，你是得偿所愿还是良心不安？”  
“我看你就是后一种。但如果是我的话，我就选择得偿所愿。Omega愿意主动跨出一步，要牺牲的绝对比我们多。至少我认为悠悠一直都比我勇敢得多。”释放完嘴炮技能的董思成，马上又恢复到原来那种天真浪漫的表情。  
金道英没来得及反应，就看见一个御姐身影从教室门口以飞快速度冲到董思成身边。  
“Winko说好下课就和姐姐一起去泡温泉的。”留着大波浪卷发的御姐就是目前以董思成收养人自居的痴女姐姐中本悠悠。  
“姐姐不要着急嘛。”想来董思成一秒切换天真小动物表情怕是提前知道痴女姐姐要过来了，“道英给我倾诉他的青春烦恼呢。”  
“我们Winko真的好善良好可爱。”中本悠悠整个丰满胸部的重量都依靠在董思成的身上，眼里跟装了几千颗星星一样亮。  
董思成一副“姐姐你放尊重”的样子，赶紧把胳膊抽了出来。随后又不动神色把中本悠悠过短的裙子下摆往下拉了一点儿。  
“我…我就不打扰二位了。”金道英现在只想赶紧去车底。

11  
周末的时候李泰容非要吵着去看海，冬季的海边真的好冷，金道英自己瑟瑟发抖，还要包住没有厚衣服、瑟瑟发抖的李泰容。金道英听见怀里的泰容闷闷地说，“海鸥真的好像马克的眉毛哦。”  
“你想马克了吗？”马克是李泰容的弟弟。  
“想鸭。”  
“那就快点回家啊”  
”不听不听，道英念经。“  
“马克和Jeno肯定都在家里等你”  
”再说我要tae拳警告了。“因为靠的很近，喵喵拳打在道英的肚子上，竟然有点痛。  
“哇！你是什么暴力omega，我会痛的。”  
“道英要不要和我结婚？”突然没头没脑地冒出一句。  
“啊？”金道英一下子松开他退后好几步。  
“我是说，我不会回去了，我只有你了，你要不要和我在一起？”就穿着一件白毛衣的李泰容感觉单薄得要飞起来了。  
金道英赶紧把人又扯过来裹进大外套里，不自然地说，“你在说什么啊哥。”  
这种不自然刺激到了李泰容，眼眶里的水位瞬间漫过警戒线，“呜呜…道英真的是笨蛋。明明不想让我回家还天天赶我走。以前也是，全世界都看出你喜欢我，你宁愿逃家也不肯表白。难道我就是那么糟糕吗？”  
“哥你别哭。”金道英手忙脚乱，不知道是该先掏纸巾擦眼泪，还是赶紧顺毛，“我只是…我就是没想到哥会突然说这个。”  
“那我要跟道英说什么，等我和你哥结婚，听你说恭喜吗？”泰容整张脸都埋在金道英的胸口，“不对，你这个胆小鬼，都逃家了怎么会来说恭喜呢。”  
“对不起哥，我……”  
“不要对不起，不想听对不起。”胸口的衣料被滚烫的眼泪浸湿，耳边是李泰容小声的呜咽。  
金道英长长的叹了一口气，“哥，我一直这只是我单方面的爱恋罢了。我没想到你也…无论是怎样我都比不上哥哥的，我只是个beta。如果我们在一起的话，可能不会有自己的小孩，我也可能没法像alpha一样给你很多幸福…”  
“我只要有道英就够了。”李泰容打断他的话，抬起头吻住金道英的唇瓣。

金道英迄今为止只喜欢过李泰容一个人，也就是说他并没有接吻的经验。而李泰容除了勇敢逃婚以外迄今为止也是个安分守己的O，也就是说他也没有接吻的经验。两个接吻新学员在一起摸索了半天，实际上也没有摸索出什么。  
但分开的时候脸倒是都很红。  
“哥。”金道英紧张兮兮又小心翼翼，抓着李泰容的手，“我们回家吧。”  
“是回道英和泰容的家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那晚上你要和我一起睡床上。屋里真的好冷哦。”  
“存够钱我们就搬到新的地方去住。”  
“我可以去甜点屋打工吗？”  
“哥喜欢就去吧。”  
“道英真好。”

12  
金道英和李泰容搬进新房子的那天，金道英终于没有办法再用“屋塔房隔音太差”来拒绝爱人的求欢。好在泰容在此之后也听话得很，一直乖乖打抑制剂，而道英嘴巴上说着拒绝，却把董思成友情赠送的BO夫妻生活教学片挨个学了一遍。  
“房子里终于不漏风了，好开心哦。”泰容穿着印着小兔子头的的睡衣坐在床边点香薰蜡烛，“面包房的大姐姐送了蜡烛诶！”  
金道英环顾着被李泰容布置一新的房间，突然有了与爱人生活的实感。“泰容哥。”  
“啊？”李泰容抬起头，眼睛里映着闪烁的烛光。  
“哥，我们以后会生活得更好的。”金道英拦腰抱住他，手伸进睡衣里沿着脊柱温柔地抚摸。  
李泰容瞬间会意，环住金道英的脖子，完全地把自己交给他，“道英，请你尽情…”，没有等他说完，金道英就已经推高他的睡衣，含住胸前的红樱。  
Omega的身体本就敏感，更何况此时主动的另一方是一直心心念念的道英，绯红很快就爬上泰容的双颊，呻吟也断断续续地跑了出来，“道英，快进来…呜呜，想要更多的…道英啊。”  
被贯穿的时候，他像是拥有了全世界一样的满足，“终于…终于和道英在一起了呢。”虽然和beta在一起，可能这辈子也无法体会被标记的胜利体验，可是——  
“最重要的是道英啊。”高潮的时候，泰容喃喃地说。

13  
世界上有三种东西是无法隐藏的：金道英的咳嗽、金道英的唠叨，以及金道英的爱意。  
——李·我自己说的·泰容。


End file.
